El viaje a Honk Kong
by NinjaAyame
Summary: Kenshin,Yahico,Kaoru,Misao,Sanosuke,Megumi y Sunan reciben una invitación de Misao que se ha ganado un viaje a Honk Kong, ira ella junto con Aoshi e invita al grupo al viaje y estos aceptan,sin saber que este viaje puede ser muy peligroso.
1. Chapter 1 La Noticia

_Ayame : Los personajes de Samurai X no me pertenecen sino a su respectiva autora ella solo me los ha prestado._

_Nota : Este fic lo hice junto con una amiga que tal vez conoscan ya que tambien publica Fic aqui : Valsed , asi que entre las dos hicimos este fic , pero decidimos que yo lo publicaria._

_

* * *

Capitulo 1 Una noticia._

_Un día normal en el tranquilo dojo Kamilla bueno no tan tranquilo ya que un grito de Kaoru interrumpe el silencio._

_Kaoru : YAHICO VEN AHORA MISMO._

_Yahiko -YA VOY- grito como respuesta -siempre tan gritona- murmuró con disgusto_

_Kenshin: -no te quejes- dijo al escuchar su disgusto_

_Kaoru ¿ Me puedes explicar que es esto? dijo señalando dos toallas tiradas cerca del baño_

_Yahiko: -sabanas tiradas- intento salvarse con un mal chiste_

_Kaoru ¿ y quien se acaba de bañar?_

_Yahiko: -Kaoru no te enojes, ya iba a recoger, deberás- agrego al ver su cara de disgusto_

_Kaoru : bueno_

_Ayame y Susume : Ken , vamos a jugar_

_Kenshin: -Hola chicas, ahora no, creo que Kaoru esta algo enojada- comento al escuchar el regaño desde su lugar_

_Kaoru mirando con mirada asesina a Kenshin_

_Kenshin: - Hola Kaoru, yo... yo no dije nada-_

_Megumi : Hey muchachos ya esta lista la cena_

_Ayame y Susume : si la cena _

_Yahiko: -si vamos a cenar-_

_Sanosuke: -llegue justo a tiempo-_

_Yahiko: -¿y tu de donde saliste?-_

_Sanosuke: -aquí estaba-_

_Megumi : ya llego el aguafiestas _

_Sanosuke: -ja, mira quien hablar, la zorra metiche-_

_Megumi se enoja._

_Kenshin: -chicos no peleen y vamos a comer¿Kaoru vamos?- le pregunto nervioso, temiendo que siguiera enojada_

_Kaoru : claro Kenshin _

_Megumi : por favor prueben mi comida por lo menos cocinó mejor que Kaoru_

_Yahiko: -eso si-_

_Sanosuke: -es lo único que sabes hacer-_

_Kaoru : que dijeron yo soy una excelente cocinera _

_Kenshin: -¿por que no dejamos esta discusión para después, la comida se ha de estar enfriando.- _

_Yahiko; -si ya tengo mucha hambre-_

_Kaoru : por cierto acaba de llegar una carta de Misao_

_Sanosuke: -¿y que quiere esa comadreja?- pregunto sin mucho interés_

_Kaoru : dice que ella y Aoshi se ganaron un viaje para 7 personas a Honk Kong , nos invita a todos._

_Megumi : hace mucho que no salimos de viaje_

_Sanosuke: -hasta que nos da buenas noticias-_

_Kaoru : dice que también podemos invitara a Sunan Sukiota _

_Kenshin: -¿y cuando es la salida?-_

_Yahilo: -genial, por fin tendremos vacaciones-_

_Kaoru : es mañana en la tarde , así que tenemos que irnos desde Hoy._

_Megumi : le avisare al doctor Gensai , Sano avísale a Sunan _

_Kaoru : yo _iré_ a comprar los boletos de tren_

_Sanosuke se horrorizo al oír la palabra tren_

_Sanosuke: -¿y a fuerzas tiene que ser el viaje en tren?- pregunto sin lograr ocultar su pánico_

_Megumi : que cobarde _

_Sanosuke le saco la lengua y fue con Sunan_

_Kaoru ¿Kenshin , podrías ir a comprar víveres para el viaje?_

_Kenshin: -claro Kaoru-_

_Kaoru : Tu Yahiko quédate aquí y cuida el doyo_

_Yahiko: cruzo sus brazos tras su nuca -ya que-_

_Mientras con Sanosuke y Sunan_

_Sunan ¿ viaje?_

_Saosuke: -si, la comadreja de Misao y ese témpano de Hielo se ganaron un premio-_

_Sunan : se ve interesante ..hace mucho que no salgo de viaje_

_Sanosuke: -ni yo, y espero encontrar algo divertido que hacer_

_Sunan ¿y viajaremos en tren..me encanta y a ti?_

_Un escalofrió recorrió por la espalda de Sano.

* * *

Ayame: - Espero que les haya gustado estecapitulo dejad sus reviews que Valsed y yo los leeremos con mucho gusto. _


	2. Chapter 2 Antes de Zarpar

Ayame : - Muchisimas gracias por los reviews-

Sunan en un rincon.

Ayame : - Bueno para quien no sepa quien es Sunan, es el mejor amigo de Sanosuke de la infancia : Sunan Sukiota , estuvo con el en el grupo del Capitan Sagara y una duda ¿como le hago para quitar lo de Not reviews o no se como sea?

* * *

Capitulo 2 Antes de Zarpar.

_Sanosuke alto estaba ya en el tren, pero al darse cuento de lo que habia hecho corrio a ocupar un asiento, pensando en no moverse de ahi_

_Kenshin: -vamos Sano calmate, el viaje no es lago, ademas el viaje en tren es seguro-_

_Sanosuke: -estoy calmado, que no ves?- grito_

_Kenshin: -si ya lo vi- _

_Kaoru : no puedo crer que Sunan no le tenga miedo a los trenes y tu si_

_Sanosuke: -YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A LOS TRENES- agrego enojado -es solo precaucion-_

_Sunan : sera porque yo soy mas inteligente y valiente _

_Megumi : si tienes razon_

_Yahiko: -empiezo a apoyarlo-_

_Sanosuke: -malos amigos-_

_Kenshin: -por que no nos sentamos y disfeutamos del viaje- dijo tomando lugar a lado de un tembloroso Sanosuke_

_De regreso a Kioto_

_Misao despierta confundida_

_Misao ¿ que me paso?_

_Aoishi: la vio despertarse, sientiendose mas aliviado -te desmayaste- dijo recobranado su compostura fria_

_Misao: ...lo siento..._

_Aoshi: nego con la cabeza -estas mejor?- no pudo evitar preguntar_

_Misao : si ...ire a recojer los chicos a la estacion levantandose _

_Aoshi: -si, pero ten cuidado-_

_Misao : ...bajando la cabeza...¿no me acompañaras?_

_Aoshi: pensaba en lo dicho, no tenia muchas ganas de salir, pero no esa pregunta le habia dado paso directo para acompañarla, y asegurarse que no tuviera otra recaida -si, vamos- se levanto_

_Misao : si_

_Ya en la estacion_

_Kaoru: por aqui deven estar_

_Sunan : sanosuke ya llegamos_

_Sanosuke: -por fin, por fin- bajo rapidamente del tren_

_Yahico: -pues parece que Misao no ha llegado-_

_Kenshin: -no ha de tardar, miren, ahi viene- dijo viendo llegar a la chica_

_Misao : Shimura , Kaoru , sano , sunan , megumi por aca_

_Kaoru : Misao_

_Entonces Ken noto que Aoshi estava detras de ella_

_Kenshin; -buenas tardes Aoshi-_

_Aoshi: -Kenshin- fue su saludo, voltenado a ver a los demas_

_Kaoru : buen dia Aoshi_

_Aoshi: -Señortia Kamilla- saludo_

_Sunan : sano ya tranquilo_

_Sanosuke: -pero si yo he estado tranquilo- mintio_

_Yahiko: -si, por eso temblaste durante todo el viaje-_

_Megumi noto algo rara a Misao y le pregunto ¿ misao te encuentras bien?_

_Misao : si _

_Kenshin: -te has sentido bien?- la vio algo palida_

_Kaoru : te vez cansada _

_Misao : no es ...y se desmaya _

_Aoshi: vuelve a atraparla antes de que caiga -Misao- dijo preocupado_

_Megumi : mejor vamos al Acaveco y la atendere_

_Kaoru : ...misao_

_Aoshi: voltea a ver a Megumi, tomando a Misao en sus brazos -vamos-_

_En el acaveco_

_Oquina : Misao _

_Megumi : Yhaxico traeme agua caliente_

_Yahico: -si- se apresuro a asistir_

_Megumi a Aoshi ¿ donde puedo acostarla?_

_Kenshin: -estara bien?-_

_Megumi : solo esta cansada ..._

_Aoishi: -que le paso?-_

_Megumi: esta bien ...solo esta muy cansada_

_Kaoru : pobre Misao ...era la mas entusiasmada en ir al viaje_

_Yahiko: -pero aun podemos ir de viaje?-_

_Kaoru : no ...hasta que Misao mejore_

_Megumi : si eso es lo mejo_

_Sanosuke; -bueno, ah esperar a que se recupere, ya despues veremos-_

_Kenshin: -estoy de acuerdo, mientras tanto salgamos, Aoishi te quedas?-_

_Aoshi: no contesto de inmediato -esperemos afuera-_

_Yahiko: -esta bien-_

_Todos salieron menos Aoshi que se qudo viendo a Misao_

_Aoshi: se detuvo a verla una ves mas, no sabia que sentia al verla en ese estado, le preocupaba mucho, pero decidio salir, pues estaba poniendose muy nervioso y no queria perturbar_

_Afuera _

_Kenshin ve que Aoshi sale preocupado y sonrie _

_Kenshin: -vamos, no te preocupes, ella es fuerte-_

_Aoshi asiente_

_Kaoru : ...me preocupa ¿ que pasara con el viaje? ...la partida es mañana en la mañana_

_Yahiko: -yo tengo muchas ganas de ir-_

_Megumi : pero no podemos dejar a Misao ella tambien queria ir_

_Kenshin: -sobre todo porque le debemos a ella el viaje-_

_Sanosuke: -esa comadreja, solo nos hace preocuparnos, ya veran que despues actuara como si nada-_

_Aoshi le echo una mirada asesina_

_Sunan : creo que no deviste decir eso_

_Sanosuke: - quise decir, que ella es fuerte, si eso- "que genio tiene este tipo"_

_Llega Misao_

_Megumi: Misao...todavia estas devil_

_Misao : no importa...quiero ir al viaje...no lo quiero aruinar_

_Kenshin: -segura?-_

_Misao: si ya estoy mejor dijo levantandose como nueva pero todavia se veia devil_

_Aoshi: -Misao, descansa- su vos no sono tan fria como siempre_

_Kaoru a Kenshin : Noto muy preocupado a Aoshi_

_Kenshin: asiente con una sonrisa_

_Al dia siguiente todos se dirigen al cruzero que los llevara a Honk Kong _

_Misao voy a ir a Honk Kong _

_Megumi : creo que ya volvio a la normalidad _

_Sanosuke:- ven? como yo les dije-_

_Kaoru : Si yo tambien estoy emocionada _

_Aoshi: -ya vamonos- _

_Yahiko: -siiiiiiiiiiii-_

_Ya en el barco que ya estaba por sarpar_

_Yahico estaba mareado_

_Kaoru ...mareada ...creo que no fue buena idea el barco_

_Sunan : vamos ya se les pasara

* * *

_

Ayame : - Listo esto se pone divertido y espero que dejen más reviews.

Kenshin : - Dejen sus reviews -


	3. Chapter 3 Los Ninjas Misteriosos

Ayame : Muchas gracias por tu consejo ya pude hacerlo-

Misao: - Muy bien sigamos con la historia-

Megumi : - Me parece buena idea -

* * *

Capitulo 3 Los ninjas misteriosos.

Kaoru : Fue buena idea venir nos divertiremos mucho

Megumi : claro

Sunan ¿ que te pasa Sano porque estas ahora tan desconfiado no paras de ver a aquellos hombres?- dijo señalando a un grupo de ninjas

Sano: no quería preocuparlas -nada, solo veía- pero sospechaba que algo pasaba

Kenshin: veía lo mismo que su amigo -¿qué les parece si recorremos el barco?-

Megumi : excelente idea y ¿Dónde esta Misao?

Kaoru : Eh estoy segura de que estaba aquí hace un segundo

Aoshi: -voy a buscarla-

Sano: -esa comadreja solo causa problemas- camino alejándose del lugar

Kaoru : Kenshin¿ y Xahico donde esta?

Kenshin: -no se, lo vi hace poco en la proa, pero ya no esta-

Megumi : debió ir a pasear por ahí

Kaoru : talvez fue a las cocinas siempre va para aya

Sunan : y Sanosuke quieres ir al bar del barco? oí que hay un lugar de apuestas

Sanosuke: -buena ideas, así conseguiremos dinero extra-

Kaoru : muy graciosos

Megumi : ven Kaoru vamos al masajista

Megumi y Kaoru se van

Sunan : mujeres

Sanosuke: -vamos ya-

Kenshin se quedo a disfrutar de la brisa marina

Un hombre uniformado se le acerco

Marino : disculpe usted es el señor Shimura?

Kenshin: -si, qué se le ofrece?-

Marino : mi capitán quiere verlo en su oficina

Kenshin; -a mi, bueno vamos- siguió al marino

Mientras con Aoshi

Aoshi caminaba buscando a Misao y la encuentra desmayada en el pasillo de los camarotes

Aoshi: -Misao- se apresuro a llegar a su lado, sin pensarlo mucho la cargo en brazos y la llevo al camarote

Mientras tanto con Xahico

Xahico caminaba aburrido de aquí para acá por el barco

Yahico: -no encuentro nada que hacer. Veré que hacen Sanosuke y Sunan-

Pero se topa con un grupo de hombres

H: PORQUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN dijo golpeando a una chica de la edad de Xahico

Chica: Lo siento...

Hombre : Eres una tonta y no sirves para nada apunto de golpearla pero su golpe es desviado por Xahico

Yahico: -no se atreva, como se le ocurre lastimarla, yo no se lo permitiré-

H : quien eres tu chiquillo

H: Esta niña es nuestra esclava y fallo en su trabajo

La chica parecía algo sorprendida

Yahico: -como va ha hacer su esclava, ustedes tratan de abusar de ella, yo Yahico alumno de la escuela Kamiya, no se los permitiré-

H : chiquillo molesto

H d: Espera Taruko solo es una niña ya nos ocuparemos de castigarla luego vamonos

Los dos hombres se van

Yahico: -esas bien?-

La chica : ...eh...si

Chica : ...soy Ari ...un placer conocerte Xahico chan

Xahico se sonroja

Yahico: -mucho gusto Ari, este... tienes hambre?-

Ari : si

Mientras con Kenshin

En el camarote del capitán

Marinero : Capitán el hombre al que me pidió que llamara ya esta caí

Cáp. : entiendo hazle pasar

Kenshin: -buenas días, para que me mando a llamar?-

Cáp.: Usted debe ser el señor Shimura mi amigo Yamágata me ha hablado muy bien de usted

Kenshin: -Yamagata? lo conoce?-

Cáp.: Yo soy Hitoro Seudomi y soy el capitán de este barco...si es un viejo amigo de la policía

Hitoro : Bueno la razón por la que lo llame es simple ...en este barco se encuentran un grupo de ninjas peligrosos que pueden armar alborotó y además ellos planean hacer algo en Honk Kong y el señor Yamagata cuando supo que usted iba para Honk Kong me recomendó que le preguntara sobre lo que piensa ...

Kenshin: -si me aprecio ver algo, pero lo mejor será que estemos atentos, me parece haberlos visto-

Mientras con Aoshi y Misao

Aoshi miraba a Misao pensando preocupado

Aoishi: esto se esta complicando, no creo que sea cansancio. Tal vez sea mejor que la vea un doctor, podría empeorar. Hay Misao como me complicas las cosas.

Misao abrió los ojos lentamente

Misao: ...señor Aoshi...¿ que me sucedió?

Aoshi: la miro como revisando si estaba bien -te volviste a desmayar- callo un momento -esto ya necesita se esta complicando, será mejor que te revisen-

Misao se trata de levantar : No no es necesario...estoy bien solo algo mareada por el barco

Aoshi: la detiene -obedece, te quedar a descansar, después buscaremos a un doctor-

Misao: pero... siempre lo echo a perder todo...quería ir de vacaciones...y ahora solo te arruino el viaje...

Aoshi: le entristeció las palabras, pero sabia que no debía dejarse conmover -no lo has echado a perder, solo que durante el viaje descansaras-

Misao: ...pero...señor Aoshi...

Aoshi; -descansa- dijo cortante cerrando así la conversación

Misao: ...si...y se queda dormida

Aoshi la mira preocupado

Aoshi: que dulce se ve durmiendo, quien podría creer que tan hiperactiva despierta.

Aoshi le acaricia el pelo a Misao

mientras dice

Aoshi: -me alegra que estés conmigo-

Mientras con Sano y Sunan

Sunan : bien hemos ganado mucho

Sanosuke; -somos los mejores, te parece si seguimos o vamos a festejar?-

Sunan : como sea...se queda mirando a uno de los ninjas que acababan de entrar al local

Sanosuke: -esos tipos me dan mala espina- se dijo a Sunan por lo bajo

Sunan : a mi también

Sunan : ...será mejor que se lo comentemos a Kenshin

Sanosuke: -si vamos-

Mientras con Xahico y Ari

Yahico: -te esta gustando?- ambos estaban en el comedor del barco

Ari: si esta delicioso hace mucho que no como así...dijo y su rostro se puso triste

Yahico: -qué pasa? algo te hizo daño?-

Ari: no solo es...que mis amos...me maltratan todo el tiempo y casi no comía

Yahico: -pero... como es que son tus amos, no tienes padres?-

Ari : mi familia ha servido a la familia de ellos por generaciones...mis padres han sido asesinados..por que se revelaron

Yahico : -no llores- sin saber como ya la estaba abrazando -mis amigos y yo te ayudaremos-

Kaoru ¿Oye Yahico quien es esa chica?

Kaoru venia junto con Megumi

Megumi : déjalo Kaoru no vez que esta ocupado

Yahico: sonrojado -yo pues...- deja de abrazar a la chica -este... quiero presentarles a una nueva amiga, ella es Ari-

Ari : mucho gusto

Kaoru : mucho gusto yo soy Kaoru Kamiya

Megumi nota algunos moretones en Ari : Yo soy Megumi Takashi y soy doctora por lo que veo has sido golpeada

Ari: ...eh...pues

Yahico: -si, así es- intervino Yahico, viendo que Ari no iba a hablar

Megumi : bueno ...si quieres te atiendo ...soy una doctora

Ari : pero no tengo dinero

Megumi : no te preocupes...el dinero no importa...lo que importa es la salud de las personas

Kaoru : y dime Ari tienes un lugar donde quedarte?

Ari : no tengo

Kaoru : sobra un lugar en nuestro cuarto ¿ quieres venir?

Ari apenada : eh pero...

Megumi : no nos causaras ninguna molestia

Yahico: -ves? te dije que mis amigos nos ayudarían- dijo alegremente -con nosotros estarás bien, ya no tienes que estas mas con ellos-

En eso llegan Sunan y Sanosuke

Megumi : ya era hora

Sanosuke: -hey no te metas, además estamos de buen humor- sonrió ampliamente

Kaoru : cuando eso ocurre es que han echo algo ¿ que hicieron esta vez ?

Sanosuke; -de que hablar? nosotros nunca nos metemos en problemas- sonrió -es que hoy fue nuestro día de suerte-

Megumi : también el de Yahico ya tiene novia

Sanoske: -vaya quien lo viera- volteo a ver a la chica -y es bonita, qué no presentas?-

Yahico: -no molestes-

Ari : Soy Ari...y Yahico chan me rescato de unos maleantes

Megumi : je je

Sanosuke; -vaya tenemos a todo un héroe con nosotros.¿ Y dime cuando te dan tu premio?-

Yahico: -cállate baka, no molestes-

Sunan : Creo que es mas valiente que Sanosuke . Sano le echa una mirada asesina Sunan : Yo no dije eso

Yahico: - así es-

Ari parecía asombrada de tanta amabilidad

Kaoru : bueno y donde esta Kenshin ?

Megumi : No han visto a Misao y a Aoshi

Sunan : no ...Kenshin ahí viene dijo señalando a Kenshin que venia tranquilamente caminando

Kaoru va a el : KENSHIN SE PUEDE SAVER ¿ DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS?

Kenshin: -Hola chicos- saludo alegremente, en eso vio a la chica -buenas tardes-

Ari : buenas tardes

Kaoru : Kenshin ella es Ari la nueva novia de Yahico

Yahico rojo como tomate

Sanosuke: -que lindo color rojo tienes en la cara-

Kenshin: - Hola mucho gusto, soy Kenshin Himura-

Xahico :-y no es mi novia, solo una... amiga-

Ari : mucho gusto

Megumi : bueno solo faltan Aoshi y Misao

Ari se sobresalta : Misao...¿ Misao Makimashi?

Todos se sorprenden

Kaoru : si ¿ acaso la conoces?

Kenshin: -¿de donde la conoces?- pregunto interesado

Sanosuke: -esto es raro-

Ari : no la conozco...pero oí a mis amos hablar de ella ...si se encuentra aquí ...corre peligro porque mis amos ...son parte del grupo de ninjas asesinos...y buscan a Misao

Kaoru : NIANY ?

Megumi : ...

Kenshin: -así que buscan a Misao, donde esta?-

Sunan : ...savia que havia algo raro en esos tipos

Kaoru : debe estar con Aoshi

Kenshin: -por lo menos no esta sola, debemos buscarla y advertirles-

Sanosuke: -esa comadreja solo causa problemas, ahora hasta unos ninjas la buscan-

Megumi : el que causa mas problemas eres tu

Sanosuke: -ja, no me digas- cruzo los brazos

Sunan : Megumi tiene razón

Sano le echa una mirada asesina

Sanosuke: -sino fueras mi amigo...-

Kenshin: -eh, vamos a buscar a Misao y Aoshi-

Mientras con Misao y Aoshi

Misao despertó

Misao : Señor Aoshi tengo hambre

Aoshi: -... vamos al comedor- se dirigió a la puerta -pero regresaremos al camarote al terminar-

Misao : pero tenemos que estar con los demás: ellos vinieron y seria grosero ignorarlos

Aoishi: vinieron porque fueron invitados, no porqué tengamos compromiso con ellos-

Misao : pero son mis amigos y los amigos no se desprecian

Aoshi: -.. no los despreciamos. Solo conservaos nuestro espacio personal y nuestro tiempo de privacidad-

Misao : ...bueno mejor vamos a comer

En eso entran Kenshin y Cia

Misao : Creo que ya se adelantaron

Kaoru: Misao ...es que ...pero Kenshin la detiene y le dice a Aoshi en voz baja

Kenshin : -Aoshi nos han advertido que un grupo de ninjas buscan a Misao-

Aoshi salió de la alcoba junto con Kenshin y con Sanosuke y Sunan d

Aoshi: -explícate-

Kenshin: -ha un grupo de ninjas dentro del barco, estamos seguros que quieren a Misao, pero no sabemos para que-

Sanosuke: -ya los tenemos identificados, qué sugieren?-

Sunan : dos de ellos siempre van a apostar al bar ...

Sanosuke: -deberíamos ir a verlos-

Kenshin: -mm, seria muy obvio, tal vez alguno busque esos dos, mientras otros revisan el resto del barco-

Kenshin: -bien Sanosuke y Sunan vayan al bar, yo iré a hablar con el capitán y revisar el resto del barco-

Sunan : y usted señor Aoshi que ara?

Aoshi : me quedare con Misao.

Mientras en la alcoba

Misao : tengo hambre

Kaoru : valla no as comido

Megumi : Misao ella es Ari la novia de Yahico

Yahico: -que no es mi novia-

Misao : Yahico tiene novia

Misao : Soy Misao Makimashi

Ari : un placer conocerla

Yahico: -oigan, y Kenshin y los demás?-

Kaoru : debieron ir a pasear son hombres

Misao : si ya lo se

Aoshi: entra y mira a las chicas con mala cara -vamos a comer- volteo saliendo de nuevo

Misao suspiro

Kaoru : Bueno vamos

Megumi : yo las alcanzo luego tengo que curar las heridas de Ari

Yahico. -yo también me quedo-

* * *

Aoshi : ¬¬

Kenshin : - Calma Aoshi -

Ayame : - Jiji - en voz baja - dejen sus reviews -


	4. Chapter 4 Un Combate en Cubierta

Capitulo 4 Un combate en cubierta.

Misao : ya termine de comer...¿ a donde le gustaría ir ?

Aoshi: pensaba a donde ir, aun no había recibido noticias de los ninjas y seria peligroso -regresemos al cuarto,-

Misao : yo quería ir a ver las estrellas y el mar

Aoshi: vio su rostro entristecido, y no quería eso -bien vamos-

Misao : gracias

Los dos salieron a la parte de arriba del barco para ver las estrellas que brillaban reflejadas en el mar

Misao las miraba maravillada y Aoshi solo la miraba a ella

Aoshi; no se como te has metido tanto en mi vida niña. Pensaba mientras la veía

Misao ¿Son hermosas verdad Aoshi sama?

Aoshi: -mm, si- contesto distraído

Misao se quedo mirando las estrellas con la mirada perdida en el horizonte marino

Mientras en el bar

Sunan : ahí están Sanosuke

Señalando a dos ninjas que estaban sentados en un rincón

Sanosuke: camino hasta la barra -vigilémoslos desde aquí, aunque no me faltan de ir a pelear un rato-

Sunan : no debemos llamar la atención o se enteraran de que sabemos lo que traman

Sanosuke: -mm, esperaremos a que hagan algún movimiento-

Sunan : si es mejor

Los dos se quedaron vigilando

Mientras con Kenshin

Kenshin recorrió el barco revisando atentamente, cuando escucho unos ruidos en una de las habitaciones.Al entrar vio a un par de esos ninjas, quienes al escuchar la puerta abrirse lo vieron de inmediato

Kenshin: -perdón, creo que me equivoque- dijo en tono gracioso, aun necesitaba seguir investigando

Ninja ¿ quien eres tu ?

Ninja dos : pero si no se trata del famoso Hitori Battusai

Kenshin: noto que seria difícil evitar la pelea -si, un tiempo me llamaron así-

Ninja ¿y que quieres Battusai?

Kenshin: -pues buscando a alguien que pueda darme algo de información- su rostro mostraba seriedad

Ninja ¿información sobre que ?

Ninja dos :¿ acaso buscas algo?

Kenshin; -no se si ustedes sean los adecuados para contestarme, pero... tal vez deba arriesgarme- puso sus sentido en alerta -ustedes son el grupo de ninjas que buscan a una chica en este barco?-

Ninja : si somos ...nosotros

Kenshin: -agradecería que me dijeran porque- llevo su mano a su espada

Ninja dos : jaja cres que somos tontos...dijo y le lanzo unas bombas de humo a la cara

.Kenshin: había brincado al momento de caer la bomba, al ver el humo se cubrió el rostro. Cuando se disperso vio que ya no estaban los dos ninjas, pero el lugar era pequeño así que fue en sus búsquedas

Mientras en el bar

Sunan ; Sano...ya se están hiendo

Sanosuke; -vamos tras ellos- ambos se levantaron y se pusieron a distancia, los ninjas caminaba al parecer sin haberse dado cuenta eran vigilados

Ninja : y Kitso ...cual va a ser el ataque de esta noche

Ninja dos ; armaremos alborotó en el barco

Sanosuke quien había escuchado, se detuvo y se dirigió a Sunan :tenemos que advertirle a Kenshin y a los demás-

Ninja dos : pero antes ...habrá que deshacernos de unos ratones

Sunan : escuchaste como nos llamaron

Sanosuke; -pobres, no saben con quienes se han metido-

Ninja : pequeños ratones vamos a pelear

Sunan : eso suena bien no lo cres Sano

Sanosuke; -seguro que si- ambos se pusieron frente a sus rivales

Ninja dos : vamos afuera...aquí esta muy pequeño

Sanosuke: -bien pensado, después de ustedes-

los cuatro salieron

Aoshi de lejos se dio cuenta de que salían y trato de distraer a Misao rápido

Aoshi: -por que no buscas a los demás en el cuarto?, iré a ver a Shimura-

Misao : ...eh...esos no son ...Sunan y Saonosuke y ¿ con quien vienen?

Aoshi la detuvo

Aoshi: -entonces vamos los dos a buscar al resto, ya sabemos donde están ellos- la tomo del brazo y la obligo a caminar en sentido contrario, supuso con quienes estaban

Misao : ...me lastimas ...y intento soltarse

Aoshi: -he lo siento- la soltó rápidamente sintiéndose mal por ese impulso -pero vamonos, después pasearemos de nuevo por la cubierta-

Misao : ...eh...si...- repentinamente le da otro extraño mareo y se desmaya

Aoshi: la sujeta a tiempo "que inoportuno, pero por lo menos así no seguirá preguntando, ahora la llevare con Megumi y regresare a ver a estos dos" pensó.Pero el miedo a abandonarla ...se apodero de el

Aoshi: "pero no puedo dejarla sola tampoco¿donde estará Himura?, por lo pronto levare a Misao al camarote"

Se topa entonces con Kenshin que venia a ayudar a Sano y a Sunan Aoshi se sintió un poco mas relajado cuando vio a Kenshin llegar, igualmente Kenshin lo vio a él, al ver que cargaba a la chica se apresuro a acercarse

Kenshin: -qué paso? otra vez se desmayo?-

Aoshi; -si, pero hay allá hay problemas- indico donde estaban sus dos amigos

Kenshin le dijo que el se quedara con Misao y el iría a ayudar a Sano y a Sunan .Aoshi afirmo y se fue con la chica, mientras que Kenshin se apresuro a llegar con sus amigos

Sunan : Kenshin estábamos por empezar

Ninja : ya llego otro ratón

Ninja dos : espera se trata de Battusai

Ninja : tres contra dos no esta bien

Ninja ; lo se

Sunan ¿por que no llaman a sus amigos?

Kenshin: -¿qué les aparece si mejor con llevan con ellos? es mejor para ustedes- quería llegar con el líder del grupo

Sanosuke: -creo que le tienen miedo a su jefe- los reto comprendiendo lo que se proponía su amigo

Ninja dos : esta bien - dijo lleno de rabia y con un silbido llamo a los demás al instante detrás de el salieron unos diez ninjas

Ninja tres ¿que pasa?

Ninja cuatro :¿que quieren estos?

Ninja cinco : que tontos

Sanosuke: -algo aquí no salió como se planeo- comento al aire

Sunan ¿pero de donde salieron tantos?...solo eh visto...a cinco de ellos

Ninja : los demás están ocultos en un lugar secreto pero supongo que somos como seiscientos o mas

Sunan- Muchas gracias por la información- dijo serio- ¿Qué hacemos Sanosuke?-

Sanosuke: -mm, esperaba emoción, pero esto es exagerado-

Kenshin viendo que llegaban con intenciones de pelear supo que no conseguiría información sino acababa con estos, el problemas era que ellos llevaban la ventaja -aun quisiera ver a su líder- un poco de tiempo seria conveniente

Ninja nueve : jaja nuestro líder no esta en este lugar

Ninja cinco : idiota cállate

Ninja ocho : se encuentra en Honk Kong con el resto de nuestros aliados

Sunan ¿en donde ?

Sanosuke: -así que mando a ustedes criados a hacer el trabajo sucio, que cobarde que tipo de persona es- buscaba conseguir mas información

Kenshin mientras observaba los alrededores para ver donde estaba el resto de los ninjas

Ninjas:- !!Basta de palabreria!!!Mueran!!-

Se lanzaron al ataque al tiempo tomando por sorpresa a los tres Sanosuke brinco hacia atrás esquivando a los que lo atacaban dando golpes a todos los ilusos que se le acercaban lo suficiciente, le costaba moverse con facilidad -esto se complica, que haremos?-  
Kenshin ya había desenvainado y golpeaba a varios, por suerte solo estaban ellos por el momento, no sabia cuanto se tardarían el resto de los ninjas en saber de la pelea.Entonces en ese momento alguien interrumpio la pela.

Capitán !!Detenganse!!

Llego la policía junto a muchos marinos dos personas sobresalian de entre estos, uno parecia ser el capitan y el otro era nada más y nada menos que Yamagata, a Kenshin le soprendio un poco su presencia.

Sunan ¿pero que hace el aquí?

Kemshin: -que bueno que llego capitán-

Sunan ¿tu ya sabias ?

Kenshin: -el capitán me informo que se encontraban a bordo, y me pidió ayuda-

Sunan : ah ¬¬ Nos hubieras dicho aunque sea-

Yamagata : - !!Arresten a esos hombres!!- ordeno señalando a los ninjas, estos lanzaron unas bombas de humo y desaparecieron.

Yamagata : id tras ellos

Capitán : marineros ayudad

Yamagata : gracias señor Himura...estuvimos a punto de atraparlos

Sunan : jeje

Kenshin: -de nada, pero aun falta descubrir al resto de los ninjas a bordo-

Sanosuke; -y desburir a su líder-

Yamagata : ..no creo que vuelan a aparecer...bueno...nos veremos en la cena...

Cáp.: están invitados...será la cena de clausura del viaje...mañana por la mañana llegaremos a Honk Kong

Sunan : bueno vamos a aprovechar la ocasión verdad Sano ?

Sanosuke: -sin duda, después de una dura pelea no hay nada mejor que una fiesta-

Kenshin: pensaba aun en lo sucedido, y decidió ir a ver si los demás estaba bien -ahora regreso buscaré a Kaoru y a los demás-

Sanosuke: -te acompañamos-

Llegaron a la habitación y le informaron a las chicas lo sucedido, todos aceptaron muy felices la propuesta en especial Kaoru.

Kaoru : una fiesta claro

Megumi : vamos acaso te quieres poner mas gorda de los que estas

Kaoru se enoja- ¬¬ No estoy gorda- dijo furiosa.

Sunan : jeje

Sanosuke: -la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Megumi-

Megumi : .- n.n tienes mucha razón-

Yahico: -yo apoyo-

Megumi : por su puesto que Saonosuke va aprovechar que la comida es gratis

Sunan : Megumi siempre dices la verdad

Sanosuke: -te dices ser mi amigo-

Kaoru ¿ por cierto donde están Aoshi y Misao?

Sunan ¿Qué no están con ustedes?

Kenshin: -dijeron que venían par acá¿no llegaron?-

Kaoru:- No Kenshin ¿sucedio algo malo?- le pregunto.

Kenshin: -Misao volvió a desmayarse-

Kaoru : qué

Megumi : tranquilícense debieron ir a cenar ya

Kenshin: -vayamos a buscarlo-

Sanosuke: -esos dos siempre causan problemas-

Ari : vamos Yahico

Yahico se sonroja

Yahico: -si... si.. claro, vamos-

Mientras en el comedor.Aoshi habia acostado a Misao en un sillón

Aoshi: "este lugar es mas seguro, podría atacar el cuarto en cualquier momento, y la tanta gente seria un buen distractor"

Todos llegaron al comedor, al encontraron a sus amigos en un rincón se acercaron a ellos

Sanosuke: -vaya creo que interrumpimos- dijo con burla

Aoshi lo miro feo


	5. Chapter 5 La Cena de Despedida

Capitulo 5 La cena de despedida.

Kenshin: -¿todo esta bien?-

Aoshi: -si, aquí no hubo algún inconveniente-

Misao despertó subitamente y algo confundida la atención de todos se dirijio hacia ella.

Misao ¿Uh?¿Qué pasa?-

Kaoru ¿ como estas?

Misao ¿que me paso?

Kenshin: -te volviste a desmayar, eso es ya de preocuparse-

Aoshi: -Himura tiene razón, porque no vas con Megumi y los demás- miro con al espadachín con complicidad -después los alcanzamos-

Megumi : ven vamos- dandose cuenta de que Aoshi queria hablar con Kenshin- ¿Vienes Kaoru?-

Kaoru : - Por supuesto- sonrio y ayudo a levantarse a Misao, las tres chicas se alejaron hacia la mesa de la comida.

Aoshi: -qué paso?-

Kenshin: -un grupo de ninjas se aparecieron, dijeron que había mas de ellos, pero no pudimos averiguar mas-

Sanosuke: -esto tiene cara de lió enorme-

Aoshi: - ¿aun debemos cuidarnos?-

Kenshin: -si, creo que hay muchas problemas involucrados-

Sunan : pero no creo que ataquen ...esta noche...hay demasiada gente en la cena y la policía y los marineros están vigilando y buscándolos

Sanosuke. -yo tampoco creo-

Kenshin: -es probable que no, pero será mejor que estemos atentos-

Empezaron todos a cenar, el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo, nadie parecia reparar que habia unos ninjas asesinos dentro del barco, si es que seguian dentro.Los cuatro hombres estaban platicando.

Sunan :¿y por cierto...jeje cuando le vas a decir a Misao lo que sientes ?

Sanosuke: -te imaginas al cubo de hielo confesándose?- ambos comenzaron a reírse

Aoshi solo los miraba furioso conteniendo las ganas de matarlos.

Kenshin: -chicos dejen de molestar-

Sanosue: -eso me recuerda que hay otro que tampoco ha confesado lo que siente-

Kenshin: -¿quien? -

Sunan : a Kaoru verdad Kenshin

Kenshin se puso rojo tanto que podia camuflajearse con la pared que tenia dentras.

Kenshin: -miren ahí están las chicas- quiso cambiar la conversación.

Sunan ¿Y tu Sano cuando le vas a decir a Megumi?-

Sano le echo una mirada asesina

Sanosuke: -no entiendo lo que me quieres decir-

Sunan : nada jeje - dice riendo mientras se alejaba,Sanosuke lo sigue de mala gana dejando a Kenshin y a Aoshi solos.Kenshin se puso serio de pronto -que propones que hagamos ahora?-

Aoshi: -nada por ahora, podríamos preocupar a los demás, y por lo pronto contamos con el apoyo del capitán-

Se les acerco Yamagata

Yamagata : me alegra que estén presentes

Kenshin: -Yamagata qué hace por aquí?, no debería estar en la fiesta?-

Aoshi: -o es que también le preocupa lo que esta pasando-

Yamagata : Señor Himura...podría dejarme hablar un momento con el señor Hinomori

Kenshin: -claro- dijo algo desconcerrtado y se alejo hacia donde estaban los demás.

Yamagata : vera Señor Hinomori...el asunto de los ninjas es algo serio...bueno y eh oído que usted era el líder de los Oniwuabanchu de Tokio si no me equivoco

Aoshi: -así es. Qué tiene esto que ver?-

Yamagata : según nuestros contactos...unos de los ninjas que encontramos en el barco...son renegados de los Oniwabanchu

Aoshi se quedo pensando en lo dicho, no se imaginaba un renegado entre sus hombres, pero sobre todo quien seria la persona que estaría trabajando para esos ninjas, aunque.. -como lo sabe?, hay algunas señales del clan Oniwabanchu?-

Yamagata saco de su bolsillo un signo que Aoshi reconoció al instante

Yamagata : eso es lo que encontramos cada vez que esos ninjas pasan por algún lugar creando caos

Aoshi: -estas señales parece algún tipo de venganza, tendré que comunicarme con los demás miembros, esperemos sepan algo, tenemos suerte de que pronto desembarcaremos-

Yamagata : entiendo...y dígale de mi parte al Señor Himura la situación me retiro buenas noches

Aoshi se reúne donde están los demás chicos

Sanosuke: -¿nos dirás para que te llamo?-

Aoshi solo lo miro y se paso de largo para buscar a Misao la cual se estaba atragantando de comida junto con Kaoru

Kaoru : yo te ganare

Misao : ni lo creas

Megumi : parecen niñas chiquitas

Kenshin: -chicas qué hacen?- pregunto ala cercarse. Aoshi se acerco a Misao sin pronunciar palabra

Sanosuke: -no se nota, se atragantan como cerdas-

Yahico: -con esos estómagos, nunca se llenan-

Misao y Kaoru le miran feo

Misao ¿Que dijiste enano?

Kaoru : yo soy tan débil

Sano : Kaoru eres mas fuerte que Kenshin ...

Kenshin observa nervioso a Kaoru

Kaoru : Kenshin

Kenshin: -yo no dije nada-

Sanosuke: -ya mujeres que se pueden atragantar

Megumi : mira quien lo dice por tu culpa debemos siempre en el acabeco

Kaoru : si te gastas todo nuestro dinero Sanosuke

Sunan : es cierto

Sanosuke: mirando a Sunan -no todo es mi culpa, siempre me he sabido controlar-

Yahico: -como la vez en que terminante todo borracho y extrañamente habías perdido la tu dinero, o cuando invitaste a tu amigo que hace mucho que no...-

Sanosuke: -Yahico cállate-

Yahico: -jaja ya me calle-

Kaoru : bueno y como vamos a dormir

Sunan : hay dos cuartos uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos y están comunicados

Megumi : espero que no nos espíen

Sanosuke: -quien quisiera ver mujeres tan feas-

Yahico asintió

Kenshin: -vamos chicos, disfrutemos del viaje-

Sanosuke: -yo si lo estoy disfrutando, ha habido de todo-

Misao : yo ...iré a...descansar ahora...no me siento muy bien

Aoshi la mira preocupado

Aoshi: -vamos- comento con las intenciones de verla llegar a salvo al camarote

Sanosuke: -si que nos salió aprovechado el cubo de hielo-

Kenshin: -deja de molestarlo, y mejor sigamos su ejemplo y vayamos todos a dormir-

Kaoru : no aun va a continuar la fiesta - dijo y se acerco a Kenshin- Bailemos Kenshin y lo jala a la pista de baile.

Kenshin: -pero yo si quería descansar-

Kaoru : por favor

Kenshin: -bueno, vamos- realmente le gustaba complacerla-

Los demás rieron al ver la esena.

Sunan ¿alguien quiere jugar pokar?

Sanosuke: -yo quiero jugar pokar, deberías venir con nosotros Megumi, tal vez jugando consigas un hombre-

Megumi : jaja...y talvez tu consigas dinero para pagar lo que me debes

Sunan : " son el uno para el otro "

Saosuke: -yo no debo, solo pido prestado, además no espanto a la gente que esta a mi alrededor.

Yahico: -estos ya van a empezar- dijo en voz baja

Sanosuke: -jeje- tío nervioso -bueno Sunan, vayamos a jugar que aquí ya no nos quieren-

Aoshi y Misao llegaron al camarote, él se sentó cerca de la ventana, pensando en lo sucedido

Misao :¿ pasa algo Aoshi ?- dijo preocupada, sentia en su corazón que algo estaba pasando y nadie se lo decia.

Aoshi -mm?- volteo a verla, no quería preocuparla, sobre todo ahora que las cosas estaban mas tranquilas -nada, descansa- dijo con extraña suavidad en su voz

Misao se acostó en la cama y se quedo dormida

Aoshi: "que rápido se durmió esta niña" enfoco fijamente su mirada en ella "no puedo seguir negándolo, me preocupas demasiado, y no entiendo bien porque"

Misao entre sueños : ...no ...me dejen

Aoshi al escucharla hablar en su sueño se le acerco cuidadosamente -qué te preocupa?- le quito suavemente algunos mechones que se habían ido a su rostro

Misao : ... Jania...Shihico...(los miembros muertos del oniuabanchu)

Aoshi: "por que los nombrara en su sueños?" le acaricio la mejilla intentado tranquilizarla

Misao empezó a llorar entre sueños

Aoshi: "tan triste recuerdo le trae esos momentos?" deseaba consolarla pero no sabia como, nunca antes se había enfrentado a una situación parecida, pero sabia que debía hacer algo.

Misao no dejaba de llorar

Aoshi: sin saber ya que mas hacer, se sentó en la cama y a acuno en sus brazos -sch, calma, todo esta bien-

Misao : ..¿señor Aoshi es usted?

Aoshi: la vio despertar, sus ojos lucian tristes -Misao- pronuncio unicamente si soltarla del abrazo, estaba muy a gusto asi

Misao :...siempre sueño con ellos...

Aoshi: le quito algunos mechones de cabello que se habian caido en la frente -si?- pregunto esperando que cotninuara por ella misma

Misao :. ...sueño que estan aqui ...

Aoshi: -no deberias de llorar por lo que paso-

Misao : ...pero si yo hubiera estado ahi...talvez no hubiera pasado nada...

Aoshi: -si tu hubieras estado con ellos, tambien estarias muerta, y hubiera sido una gran perdida-

Misao : ...pero...señor...aoshi...

Aoshi: -sch, ya no se puede hacer nada por ellos, no hagas que su muerte sean un lastre, recuerdalos como se lo merecen-

Misao se queda dormida tranquila.Aoshi al verla dormir nuevamente, suspira mar tranquilo y la recuesta nuevamente en la cama

Mientras en el salon, la fiesta aun continuaba

Kenshin: -deberiamos irnos ya a dormir- decia un cansado pelirrojo

Kaoru : no es buena...ide...a zzzzz - se quedo dormida en los brasos de Kenshin

Kenshin: -pero por que es tan testaruda?- la cargo en sus brazos, y busco con la mirada a los otros chicos, pero no encontro a nadie "sera mejor que la lleve a dormir, despues le aviasare a los chicos para que no se preocupen" y se alejo de ahi.

Kaoru dormida : ken...

Kenshin: llego a la habitacion y la rescosto en la cama, cuando escucho que Kaoru hablaba, se detuvo un momento creyendo que habia despertado -Kaoru?-

Kaoru: ...ken ...no...

Kenshin: volvio a escuchar que hablaba, pero se dio cuenta que seguia dormida "parece que esta soñando conmigo" se dijo a si mismo "qué soñara?"

Kaoru : Ken...no...te ...va...llas...

Kenshin: -no me voy a ir Kaoru- le susurro al oido intentando calmarla

Kaoru : ...hasta...que...agas...la ...ce...na

Kenshin: - hay Kaoru- se alejo al verla mas relajada.

Mientras con Sano , Megumi y Sunan

Megumi : bueno ya me voy a dormir bye

Megumi se va

Sunan : no vas a ir tras ella Sano

Sano: -por que?- pregunto como sino le interesara, pero al verla alejarse no pudo evitar seguirla -bueno ire, pero no creas que por otra cosa, ire por si se aparece algun ninja- se apresuro a alcanzarla

Sano: -Megumi te voy a acompañar para que no te metas en problemas-

Megumi : como quieras caveza dura

Sano: -a quien le dices cabeza dura zorra?-

Megumi : callate no soy una zorra

Sano: -ja, te atreves a negarlo- cruza los brazos -babeas por todos los hombres que se te acercan-

Megumi le da una cachetada

Megumi : TE ODIOOOOO

y salio corriendo llorando

Sano: -que dije?- se sintio mal por hacerla llorar, la vio alejarse corriendo, y auque le gustaba haerla enojar, nunca deseo hacerla llorar, y obligandose a mover corrio hasta ella -Megumi, espera-

Megumi : Alejateeeeeeeeeeee

Sano: -Megumi, por que?, qué hice mal?- la sujeto de la muñeca impidiendose alejarse

Megumi : ...sueltame ...

Sano: -no, hasta que me digas que hice mal, yo...- titubeo, no queria verla llorar, pero no sabia porque -no... bueno... por que llorar?-

Megumi : ...NO TE IMPORTA...SOLO QIERO ESTAR SOLA

Sano: -SI ME IMPORTA YO... yo...- no supo que mas decir

Sano: -perdoname -

Megumi : ...yo...

Sano: -yo.. bueno.. es que..., por favor ya no llore-

Megumi : ...sanosuke...s

Sano: -ah bueno yo- la solto y le dio la espalda apenado -vamos a tu habitacion, no tenias sueño?-

Megumi : ...t...onto...dijo sonriendo

Sano: -como quieras, vamos-

Megumi : gracias por preocuparte

Sano: -si, si, avanza- comenzo a caminar, mirando de reojo para ver si era seguido

Megumi lo sigio sonriendole


	6. Chapter 6 La llegada a Honk Kong y Ayame

Ayame:- !!Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo se encontraran una sopresa agradable!!-

* * *

Capitulo 6 Llegada al Honk Kong , Ayame la hija del capitán.

Al día siguiente

Kaoru : -miren tierra -

Misao : ya vamos a llegar que emoción

Yahico: -parecen niñas, ya ni yo y Ari -

Sano: -tienes razón Yahico, pero bien que te controlas para quedar bien ante ella-

Ari : vamos Yahico chan es emocionante

Kaoru : Chan ..jaja

Sano: -vaya, sino eres lento, quien lo viera tan chiquito-

Megumi : jaja

Sunan : oigan y Kenshin

Kaoru : KENSHIN

Kenshin estaba hablando tranquilamente con el capitán cuando oyó el grito de Kaoru voltio y le dio un escalofrió al ver a una Kaoru enojada

Kenshin: -Kaaoru, Hola chicos, yo solo me platicaba un momento con el capitán-

Kaoru : me hubieras dicho

Kenshin: -perdóname, es que no quise molestarte-

Sano: -huí pues esta que comió- dijo a lo bajo para que Kaoru no lo escuchara

Misao : Señor Aoshi estoy muy feliz de que lleguemos usted no

Aoshi: tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte, tenia un extraño presentimiento -si- fue su breve y normal respuesta

Marinero : CAPITAN

Capitán : que ocurre

Marinero : Un Niño ha caído al agua

Mujer llorando -Mi hijo -

Todos se asomaron y vieron a un niño tratando de nadar

Niño en el agua : MAMA

Sunan : Rápido una cuerda

Capitán : eso no será necesario

Kenshin: -¿que quiere decir?-

Yamagata ¿por que no?-

Entonces una chica llego salto y salvo al niño regresando al barco

Niño : gracias

Chica : de nada

Capitán : Les presento a Ayame mi hija

Ayame . mucho gusto la chica vestía como una pirata y era muy ágil

Misao : Mucho Gusto Ayame soy Misao Makimashi

Kaoru : Kaoru Kamilla

Megumi : Megumi mucho gusto

Sunan : mucho gusto señorita soy Sunan Sukiota

Kenshin: -Kenshin Himura, un placer señorita

Sano: Sanosuke Sagara.

Aoshi: Aoshi Shinomori.

Ayame : mucho gusto eh oído muy bien de ustedes y tu chico eres

Yahico: -Hola, yo soy Yahico, mucho gusto -

Ayame : mucho gusto

Kaoru : se ve que eres muy fuerte

Ayame : así es

Sano: -y muy ágil-

Sunan : y por que no la vimos antes

Ayame : estaba arreglando algunos asuntos

Megumi : que asuntos

Ayame : asuntos de los ...ninjas de ayer

Misao ¿ Ninjas?

Kaoru : ...upps

Misao ¿ que pasa aquí?

Ayame se dio cuenta de su error

Kenshin: -creo que es momento de decirle todo-

Aoshi: -si, pero no aquí-

Kenshin: -ya que parece que este asunto nos incumbe a todos, puede decirnos algún lugar para comentar todo esto Capitán?-

Capitán : si vengan

Yamagata solo se limito a seguirlo al igual que los demás.

Misao ¿ que ocurre?

Sunan : bueno veras es complicado-

Kenshin: -se nos ha avisado que un grupo de ninjas han estado casando problemas, y la información que hemos recabado nos lleva a sospechar que desean algo contigo-

Misao : ...con ...migo...

Kaoru viendo a Kenshin : .creo que hablaste de mas .

Ayame : si con usted señorita pero me sorprende que no le hayan dicho

Misao ¿ ustedes ya sabían?

Sunan : ...eh...si

Aoshi: -ya lo sabíamos, pero tu estado de salud no era adecuado

Kenshin: -estábamos preocupados por ti, pero creemos ahora que lo mejor es que lo sepas y estés preparada-

Misao se levanto y salió corriendo

Kaoru : ...Misao...

Trato de seguirla pero Kenshin le detuvo

Kenshin: -tiene cosas que pensar-

Aoshi sin que los demás lo vieran, salió por el mismo rumbo que Misao

Ayame : la situación es mas grave de lo que pensé

Capitán : Ayame ...

Ayame : si ustedes me dan permiso les acompañare en su viaje

Kaoru : claro que si

Sunan : claro

Cap : entonces esta decidido Ayame ira con ustedes

Kenshin: -un placer tenerla con nosotros-

Sano: -otra mujer mas, bueno ya que-

Mientras con Misao

Misao estaba llorando y corriendo desesperada entonces choco con Aoshi

Misao : ...se...ñor...a...oshi

Aoshi: -ven- la llevo hasta el barandal del barco, ambos permanecieron allí, mirando el mar

Misao : ...es por ...eso que todos ...me protegían...

Aoshi: -así es, y espero que comprendas porque-

Misao : ...no ...lo comprendo...

Aoshi: -yo... ellos te quiere, y no desean verte lastimada, creían que manteniéndote todo ocultó estarías mejor y mas tranquila, que disfrutaras de este viaje que tanta alegría te había dado-

Misao : ...y usted

Aoshi: -... - esa era una pregunta que no se esperaba, no sabia que responder, pero no quería mentirle, los segundos pasaban -también-

Misao : ...entiendo...todo...es por mi culpa...

Aoshi: -claro que no, aun no sabemos que es lo que ellos quieren-

Misao : ...pero ...no quiero que los lastimen

Aoshi: -Misao nos conoces bien como para saber que eso no sucederá-

Misao : ...señor...Aoshi...siempre se preocupa por mi...y yo no eh echo nada para agradecerle

Aoshi: -lo has hecho... todos los días-

Misao : ...¿ como?

Aoshi: le quedo mirando, tan inocente que se veía en ese momento, parecía una niña -vayamos con los demás, los dejaste muy preocupados

Misao : ...bueno

Luego por fin el barco desembarco y nuestros amigos llegaron a la gran ciudad de Honk Kong.

Misao : QE GRANDE ES HONK KONG

Yahico: -si- dijo mirando todo.

Kaoru : quiero ir a comer

Megumi : cielos

Sano: -esta mujer siempre tiene hambre-

Kenshin: -no peleen, la verdad no hemos comido, vayamos a buscar un buen lugar-

Entraron a un restaurante

Mesero : BIENVENIDOS

Ayame : es un buen lugar

Kaoru : denos una mesa grande por favor

Mesero : en seguida

Misao : delicioso

Kina : si sabe rico

Kaoru : quiero mas

Megumi : Sano , Yahico no pelen por la comida

Sunan : jeje

Yahiko: -y quien lo esta haciendo?- dijo intentando de ganar un pan a Sano

Sano: -no deberias de ser tan metiche, y tu niño no te robes mi comida-

Yahiko: -yo no me lo estoy robando, yo lo vi primero

Sano: -ja, ya veremos, mira- dijo mirando hacia a tras

Yahiko: -no caere en ese truco-

Sano: -qué truco?- dijo con falsa ignoracia, la cuisidad le gano a Yahiko y Sano le quito al fin el pan -iluso-

YahIko: -ya veras Sanosuke-

Megumi : parecen niños chiqitos

Sano: -solo defiendo lo que me pertenece-

Misao : quieres un poco de Te señor aoshi

Aoshi: -mm, si- volteo y le sonrio disimuladamante, se habia distraido

Kaoru : Ken me sirves Sake

Megumi : sirveme a mi Ken

Kenshin: -vamos chicas, ahora le sirvo a las dos-

Kaoru : gracias

Ayame era la unica ademas de Aoshi y Kenshin que comia normal o sea que no comia como loca como el resto

Kaoru ¿ y de donde aprendiste tanto Ayame?

Ayame : me crie de pequeña en las montañas y un ermitaño me eseño todo

Meg : que interesante

Misao : sorpendente

Yahiko: -que interesante, y como es vivir alli?-

Ayame : ya casi no me acuerdo ...fue hace mucho ...y luego tambien aprendi el arte de navegar por los constantes viajes de mi padre

Kaoru : interesante

Megumi : bueno ya me voy nos vemos en el hotel

Sunan : a donde va señorita Megumi

Megumi : necesito comprar algunas cosas

Megumi se va

Sunan : Sano...no vas

Sano: lo mira confundido -por que deberia?-

Sano: -bueno, bueno, ya voy- "que genio de estos" se levanta y se apresura a alcanzarla

Kaoru : vamos al centro comercial alguien viene

Ayame : yo tengo un asunto que arreglar lo siento nos vemos luego en el hotel - dice y se aleja perdiendose entre la multitud-v

Kaoru ¡Ken.?

Kenshin:- creo que ire a pasear- sale con inteciones de buscar mas pistas sobre los ninjas -los vere despues- les dice desde lejos

Kaoru : Te acompaño.

Kaoru lo sige

Kenshin: -pero... pero... pero...- sabia que a donde seria peligros, no la queria arriesgar

Kaoru : nada de peros...te acompañare...se defenderme ...o acaso olvidas que soy la maestra de la escuela Kamilla Kashin

Kaoru estava aorcando al pobre de Kenshin : ire con tigo

Kenshin: -si, como tu dijas Kaoru , vamos juntos-

Kaoru : gracias

Los dos se van

Sunan : bueno ire a comprar un periodico nos vemos

Ari.: Yahico vamos a pasear

Yaiko: -ssi claaro , vamos-

Ambos se van

Misao : vamos señor Aoshi ...

Aoshi: -vamos-

Misao : ...no me siento bien ...Aoshi...podemos ir al hotel

Aoshi: "aun no esta bien, será mejor que me la lleve para que descanse" la carga y se va de ahí

Mientras con Megumi y Sano

Megumi estaba caminando cuando dos hombres

H: dame tu dinero

Megumi : y si no quiero

H2 : toma

Sanosuke llega al rescate

H: quien te cres

Sano: -vaya que encuentras rápido problemas- volteo a ver a los ladrones -que les parece si me entrometo en sus asuntos-

H2 : quien eres tu

Sano: -soy Saonuke pero qué les parece si se marchan de aquí y así o tenga que golpearlos-

Sano: esquiva el ataque sin esfuerzo -mm, creí que seria esto mas interesante-

H2 : también lo ataca

Sano: los ataques de sus enemigos son muy lentos logrando esquiarlos rápidamente -esto esta poniéndose aburrido, mejor acabemos con esto- le da a cada quien un golpe certero -par de perdedores-

Megumi : ...gracias

Megumi : por cierto te compre algo

Sano: -yo ha...- cruza los brazos tras su nuca e intenta esconder el rostro para no apenarse -qué cosa?-

Megumi saca una cinta roja como la que trae sano

Megumi - pensé que te gustaría tener dos-

Sano: voltea a verla y toma la cinta -yo... ah... este...- ambos se quedan sin hacer nada, tomando cada quien un extremo de la cinta -gracias- dice con voz queda

Megumi : de nada ...

Sano: -este... vas a hacer algo mas?-

Megumi : vamos a comprar n.n muchas cosas -

Sano: -por que las mujeres solo piensan en comprar , bueno te acompaño, no vayas a volver a meteré en problemas-

Megumi : gracias que bueno eres-

Sano: -como sea, vamos-

Mientras con Ken y Kaoru

Kaoru : mira que lindo -dijo viendo un pasador- es hermoso ...pero no me alcanza-

Kenshin: -si es muy hermoso...- se le quedo viendo al pasador, tenia un costo muy alto -espérame un momento-

Kenshin entro a la tienda, y compro rápidamente algo, para después llegar con una sonrisa ante Kaoru

Kaoru : que es eso

Kenshin: -ten Kaoru- le extendió el paquete de compra

Kaoru : ...Muchas gracias

Keshin: -sonrió ampliamente -de nada-

Kaoru : gracias Kenshin

Kenshin: -de nada Kaoru, te los mereces-

Kaoru : gracias ...

Kaoru . ...Kenshin...me oíste ayer ...cuando dormía verdad

Kenshin: recordaba bien, pero no quería hacerla enojar por entrometido -pues oí que decías algo, pero... realmente no escuche-

Kaoru : ...pues tuve un sueño...

Kaoru : ...en...el...que...te...,ibas...para...no ...volver...

Kenshin: -no te preocupes Kaoru, estoy aquí a tu lado, no tienes porque preocuparte-

Kaoru : ...si...solo...fue...un sueño...

Kenshin: -así es tranquilízate, y disfrutemos del paseo- se le acerco, dejando muy poca distancia entre ellos

Kaoru .. Kenshin...

Kaoru le da pena y le da un golpe que deja a Kenshin mareado.

Kaoru : Ah lo siento pensé que lo ibas a esquivar

Kenshin: -pero...- "Kaoru no cambiara, tan tímida... y agresiva" se sovaba la parte adolorida.

Kaoru : jeje

Kenshin: -bueno, no importa-

Kaoru : Kenshin gracias ...dijo y lo agarro del brazo y empezaron a caminar

Kenshin: -de nada-

En el parque Yahiko y Ari caminan tranquilamente.

Yahico: -te la estas pasando bien Ari?-

Ari : si Yahico chan

El sol estaba en lo alto del claro cielo, Yahico volteo a ver a Aki no logrando evitar un sonrojo, al ver su rostro luminoso Yahiko: -... Ari-

Ari : que pasa Yahico chan

Yahico: -yo... este- giro evitando que ella viera su sonrojo que se hacia mas notorio -quieeres un helado?- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ari : ...si...claro...bajo la mirada un momento...eres tan amable con migo

Yahico: se quedo embelesado viendo su tierno rostro -vamos- le extendio la mano, como deseando que no se alejara de su lado

Ari : si vamos Yahico chan , por cierto nunca te lo he preguntado que le sucedio a tus padres vives desde pequeño con Kenshin , Kaoru y los demas

Yahico: -ah bueno pues... Kenshin y los demas son como mi familia ahora, los aprecio mucho- dijo con la cabeza baja

Ari : lo lamento te recorde algo triste lo siento

Mientras Ayame oculta en un árbol espiaba a dos integrantes del grupo Ninja

Ninja : entonces ...ya sabes donde tenemos que ir

Ninja : bueno ya sabes que debes hacer

N: -si señor, ahora mismo lo hago-

Entonces

Ayame : Los atrape

Ninja : valla tenemos un polizonte

Ayame sin bajar la guardia : -ni crean que los dejare ir -

Ninja: -ni nosotros te dejaremos escapar, eres un riesgo-

Los ninjas la atacaron

Ayame empezó a esquivar los golpes pero ellos eran mas rápidos

Ayame : " maldición son muy rápidos "

Ninja: -eres buena, pero no lo suficiente-

Entonces los dos ninjas la toman por sorpresa y la estrellan contra un árbol

Ninja : que tonta si creías que ibas a vencer

Ayame : maldición

Ninja- Muere-

Entonces llega un encapuchado

Saito: -alto- se interpone, bloqueando el ataque de los ninjas

Ninjas : quien rayos eres

Saito: -será mejor que se rindan- viendo de reojo a la chica -se encuentra bien?-

Ayame : ...si- dijo algo asombrada por la presencia de ese hombre en el lugar.

Los ninjas atacan a Saito y el los mata sin piedad.

Saito: -¿quien es usted y que hacia en un lugar tan peligroso?- encaro a Ayame

Ayame : soy la hija del capitán de la marina ...amigo de el señor Yamagata...creo que usted es Haime Saito.

Saito: -veo que esta bien informada, pero agradecería que no se inmiscuyera en asuntos peligrosos-

Ayame : lo lamento señor Haime pero tenia que hacer mi trabajo

Saito: -esta bien, donde puedo encontrar a tu padre?- saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo

Ayame : ya partió en el barco y supongo que no querrá que el señor Shimura se entere de su presencia

Saito: -también esta él aquí?, mm no importa- voltea a ver los cadáveres -este no es lugar para una dama será mejor que se vaya a casa-

Ayame que dijiste yo no soy solo una dama soy una de los del grupo Ninja ashito de las montañas de Japón y no me subestimes

Saito: la mira fijamente -pareces una nina, pero solo eso-

Ayame : Grrr Hn...como sea ¿ tu por que estas aquí?no me digas que vienes también a seguir a esos ninjas

Saito: -lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia- sale del lugar

Ayame : " Grrr ese tipo me saca de quicio " " aunque...es muy lindo " " Ah que estas pensando eres una Ninja no te debes enamorar "

Saito : "mm, esa chica se nota que tiene carácter y fuerza; pero ahora eso no importa, tengo trabajo que hacer."

Mientras tanto Sunan fue a comprar el periodico, le parecia que alguien lo vijilaba pero aparento que no lo notaba y se alejo del lugar de imediato.  
Mientras con Aoshi y Misao.Misao se acuesta en la cama del hotel y se duerme.Aoshi ve que se queda dormida y sale a la recepción, en busca de información de esa ciudad

Señorita recepcionista : dígame se le ofrece algo

Aoshi: -podría informarme sobre la localización del hospital y la oficina de correos?-

La señorita saca un mapa de la ciudad : el hospital esta a dos cuadras de aquí

Aoshi: -en su mapa están localizados todos los lugares importantes de la ciudad?-

Recepcionista : asi es señor , por cierto usted es el señor Shinomori Aoshi esque le llego un paquete

Aoshi: -gracias- toma el paquete -pero, podría permitirme su mapa, o decirme donde conseguir uno?-

Recepcionista : claro tómelo señor

Aoshi: - gracias- con mapa y paquete en mano regreso a su habitación

Abre el paquete y ve que es de Okina.

Aoshi: "por que me mandaría un paquete?, tal vez ya este informado"

Dentro venia una carta y un paquete

Aoshi abre la carta dejando a un lado el paquete

_Okina : Aoshi lamento no haberte informado antes pero un grupo de ninjas buscan vengarse de Misao ...ellos eran antiguos integrantes del Oniwuabanchu pero el antiguo líder antes que tu o sea el padre de Misao los desterró por la forma en que mataban , ahora ellos han formado un grupo nuevo Alesco y buscan vengarse de Misao por ser la hija del que los desterró ...por favor cuídala _

Aoshi termino de leer la carta pensativo

Aoshi; "así que por eso la buscan, son tipos peligrosos por el simple hecho de haber sido miembros de Oniwabanchu, pero por lo menos sabemos quienes son"

Entonces descubrió una posdata

_PD : No se como te lo tomes...pero necesitaras...a tus antiguas...compañeras_

Aoshi abrió el paquete y encontró asombrado sus dos antiguas espadas

Aoshi: "justo lo que necesitare para este asunto" toma ambas espadas y las mueve cortando el aire

Entonces recuerda que se havia prometido no usar una espada de nuevo

Aoshi: "pero nunca olvidare lo que paso" deja las espadas de nuevo en el paquete "solo que no deseo que Misao salga lastimada"

Misao : Aoshi...

Aoshi: -mm- se fija que ha despertado Misao, guarda las espadas en el armario y mete la carta entre sus ropas

Misao : tuve una pesadilla

Aoshi: se acerco a donde estaba ella, en señal de que siguiera

Misao : todo estaba oscuro...y yo estaba sola...

Aoshi: -...- solo se aproximo mas

Misao : ...y ...luego...havia...mucha ...gente...muerta

Aoshi: le paso la mano por la frente en un modo de consuelo

Misao : ...y ...eran...Kenshin...Kaoru...Xahico...Sano...

Misao : ...Megumi...y ...tu

Aoshi: -solo fue un sueño-

Misao : ...además...mucha sangre...

Misao estaba temblando

Aoshi: -vamos Misao- con su pulgar acaricia la mejilla

Misao sonríe melancólicamente

Aoshi le sonrió consoladoramente

Aoshi: -fue un sueño, sabes que esas cosas no sucederán-

Misao : Aoshi...tengo miedo de dormir-

Aoshi: -Misao, yo estoy aquí- la rodeo con sus brazos brevemente, para después mirarla fijamente a los ojos -no te preocupes.-

Misao:- Señor Aoshi-

Aoshi: -vamos Misao, necesitas descansar- la hizo recostarse

Misao : ...pero y si vuelvo a tener esa pesadilla.

Aoshi: -vamos tranquilízate, no volverás a soñarlo-

Misao : ...pero

Aoshi: -vamos ya- se impuso, ya no sabiendo que hacer, pero después se tranquiliza -descansa-

Misao se quedo dormida llorando

Aoshi: al ver por fin dormir, se levanto de la cama, y acercando una silla se dispuso a velar su sueño empezó a acariciar su rostro y noto lagrimas en el y dijo melancólico

Aoshi: -no llores pequeña, yo siempre estaré aquí cuidándote-

Misao se tranquilizo y Aoshi beso su frente con una leve sonrisa Misao parecía un ángel dormido

Aoshi: "que dulces sueños calmen tu corazón"

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

Sanosuke;-¿Esa era la sopresa?¿qué sales en el fic?-

Ayame:- asi es n.n ¿que padre verdad?, dejen sus reviews n.n


End file.
